Le Bleu et l'Argenté vont si bien ensemble
by Kipik
Summary: Et si Byakuran et Bluebell se mettaient en couple... ? B & B in love, ça pourrait donner ça !
1. Au manoir Millefiore

**AUCUN DES PERSONNAGES CI-DESSOUS NE M'APPARTIENT**

Chapitre 1 : Une journée comme les autres chez les Millefiore

Byakuran était pensif. Assis sur son canapé bleu pâle assorti aux rideaux, il promenait machinalement sa main droite sur l'accoudoir, en va et vient lents et las. Ses doigts, fins et longs comme des cierges, parcouraient de façon experte les motifs sculptés dans le bois une centaine d'années auparavant, par un artisan sans doute considéré comme le génie de son siècle. Comme tous les autres meubles présents dans ce manoir, d'ailleurs… Tous hors de prix, tous magnifiques, tous conçus par un maitre reconnu dans son milieu de compétence. Son autre main, la gauche, effectuait des allers-retours de sa bouche délicatement dessinée au paquet de friandises molles, roses ou blanches.

Il se reposait. C'était ainsi, c'était sa façon à lui. Les marshmallows l'aidaient, c'était un peu sa drogue, jamais il ne pourrait s'en passer. Il appréciait la douceur fondre lentement sur la langue, devenir molle, s'étirer, puis devenir une pâte sucrée qu'il avalait. Après des années de dégustation, il avait compris quelle était la manière la plus rapide pour déguster le plus de sucreries possible, le plus rapidement possible.

Il en enfourna encore un, puis ses doigts ne rencontrèrent plus que du vide dans le paquet. Il détourna son regard pour contempler le plastique coloré du paquet qui reposait sur la table basse en marbre blanc à ses genoux. Ses lèvres dessinèrent un sourire espiègle. Plus de marshmallows.

Byakuran poussa du bout du pied la table basse qu'il avait approchée de lui plus tôt. Il se leva et saisit au passage le paquet et sortit de sa chambre, située au dernier étage du manoir, et sûrement la plus grande, bien qu'il n'ait pas vérifié. Mais il était le boss, et en tant que tenant de son rang, la pièce la plus grande lui revenait de droit, non ? Cependant, sa chambre était aussi très éloignée de la cuisine, au rez-de-chaussée. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il ferait en sorte de déplacer son stock de paquets de marshmallows de la cuisine à sa chambre. Il demanderait à un de ses subordonnés de le faire. Torikabuto ou Zakuro. Peu importait.

Après avoir parcouru le dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers, il arriva alors au niveau le plus bas, et se laissa guider par une bonne odeur qui emplissait le grand salon. Quelqu'un cuisinait ? Il n'y avait que les Véritables Couronnes Funéraires et lui, à cette heure-ci. L'eau à la bouche, curieux et intrigué, il poussa la porte de la pièce aux fourneaux et découvrit Daisy devant une marmite qui crachait des nuages de vapeur aspirés par la fenêtre.

« - Que fabriques-tu, Daisy-kun ? lança Byakuran, amusé.

- Bya… Byakuran-sama ! C'est un test… J'essaie quelque chose, bégaya le zombie, serrant son lapin en peluche miteux contre son torse.

- Je te laisse, dans ce cas », répondit le possesseur de la bague du Ciel, reproduisant sur son visage un sourire identique à celui de tout à l'heure.

Il sortit, cinq paquets de ses bonbons préférés coincés sous son bras enfermé dans la manche de sa tenue de combat en cuir noir. D'habitude, il passait une chemise blanche et un pantalon sombre, mais aujourd'hui, il avait choisi ce long manteau qu'il aimait beaucoup, souvenir de tant de batailles victorieuses remportées aux côtés de ses Gardiens. De nature paresseuse, il ne se sentait pas le courage d'affronter de nouveau la distance qui le séparait de son bien-aimé canapé bleu, et décida de sortir pour profiter du soleil qui, en cette saison, se faisait plutôt absent. Il passa l'immense porte en acajou et descendit le minuscule escalier de pierres blanches aussi pur que le blanc des yeux. Ses pieds, chaussés de bottes, foulèrent l'herbe d'un vert foncé parfaitement tondue. Il regarda un instant le jardin, qui s'étendait jusqu'à la ligne de l'horizon. Il était vraiment très grand… Byakuran avait acheté une telle superficie pour ne pas être dérangé par les civils. Il ne voulait pas d'eux à proximité. Il ne tolérait que la présence de ses subordonnés et de la bonne qui venait trois fois par semaine dans sa voiture peu récente par la petite route accidentée. Et lorsqu'elle était là, le boss s'arrangeait pour ne pas la voir.

Le détenteur de l'anneau Mare du Ciel avisa quatre de ses Véritables Couronnes Funéraires à une centaine de mètres de sa position. Grâce à leurs flammes, elles volaient à haute altitude, et, visiblement, se battaient. Zakuro, Bluebell, Torikabuto et Kikyo se décochaient des techniques meurtrières sans hésiter, et la résolution se lisait sur leur visage, ainsi l'envie de la victoire. Ils semblaient s'affronter par paires.

Byakuran, une lueur d'intérêt brillant désormais dans ses pupilles d'un violet unique, s'assit sur le gazon et ouvrit un paquet des bonbons moelleux, et d'un geste qu'il répétait si souvent, il glissa dans sa bouche deux d'un coup, captivé par la lutte qui se déroulait dans les airs.

Au-dessus de leur boss, les compères s'affrontaient sans aucune pitié, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais rien partagé ensemble. Chacun usait de son anneau Mare à pleine puissance, se déchainant, rendant coup sur coup, assaut sur assaut, et ripostaient parfois de manière lâche : Zakuro et Torikabuto ne se privaient pas de tirer férocement les cheveux de Kikyo et de Bluebell, le duo ennemi. Le combat dura jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi, quand le soleil prit une teinte orangée, juste avant de disparaître derrière les collines, cédant sa place à la lune.

Exténués par leur bagarre qui avait duré une très grande partie de la journée, ils redescendirent sur la terre ferme et aperçurent Byakuran qui les regardait, de cet air amusé qui occupait souvent son visage diaboliquement harmonieux, rehaussé par ce sourire malicieux. Des emballages de friandises gisaient à ses pieds, et tous savaient ce qu'ils avaient contenu. Tous connaissaient le péché mignon du boss. Tous positionnèrent leur menton entre l'index et le pouce, et Kikyo s'inclina et prit la parole :

« - Byakuran-sama, nous sommes honorés que vous ayez assisté à notre entrainement, fit-il, une loyauté sans bornes transpirant dans ses paroles.

- Vous prenez votre entrainement vraiment au sérieux, à ce que je vois, répondit Byakuran, de sa bonne humeur coutumière.

- Quand il s'agit de vous, de votre protection, des combats que nous menons en votre nom, nous sommes toujours sérieux. Nous ferons toujours de notre mieux, nous sommes vos serviteurs, reprit Kikyo sur le même ton.

- Barruw ! Mon ventre crie famine, grogna Zakuro, de sa voix rocailleuse et grave. Je veux manger, manger… »

Il tomba à genoux sur l'herbe, et des taches vertes apparurent sur son pantalon d'un blanc immaculé. Un son, gurutal et effrayant, se fit entendre, et provenait du ventre de la Véritable Couronne Funéraire de la Tempête.

« - Il y a des paquets de marshmallows, qu'en dis-tu ? proposa Byakuran, guilleret.

- Barruw, Byakuran-sama, j'ai besoin de véritable nourriture, de viande, de poisson, de choses consistantes, pas de vos trucs mous qui collent aux dents et sucrés, ça ne me nourrit pas…

- Tu ne serais pas affamé ainsi si tu n'avais pas tué la cuisinière la semaine dernière parce qu'elle avait refusé de te préparer ton plat favori, baka, c'est bien fait pour toi ! pépia Bluebell, de sa voix aigue. Et je t'apprendrai que les marshmallows sont très bons, baka ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, elle leva la tête vers son boss, mais elle n'eut pas la réaction tant désirée. Il ne tourna pas la tête vers elle, avec ce sourire qui faisait de lui le plus bel des anges, qui le rendait totalement innocent. Il les regardait tous les quatre, les contemplant avec affection de ce regard violet qui la faisait tressaillir, qui faisait monter le long de sa colonne vertébrale un soupçon d'électricité pour atteindre son cerveau, qui accélérait les battements de son cœur, qui était responsable du tremblement de ses mollets, de la moiteur de ses paumes. Il était plus que beau, à ce moment-là, avec le soleil sur le point de se coucher qui projetait cette couleur orange si vive dans ses cheveux argentés et sur sa peau de la douceur de celle d'un bébé… Hélas pour elle, Byakuran ne lui accorda aucune attention particulière, à sa grande peine.

Kikyo prit sur son épaule son coéquipier et se releva. Puis le possesseur de l'anneau Mare du Ciel se mis en branle vers l'imposant manoir, et ses subalternes le suivirent comme un seul homme. Epuisés jusqu'à la moelle, ils ne parlèrent pas, préférant un silence reposant. Ils franchirent la double porte et pénétrèrent dans l'entrée richement décorée qu'ils traversèrent. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, une odeur gagna leurs narines, que chacun identifia clairement : quelqu'un avait cuisiné.

« - Ha-han. Vous avez engagé une nouvelle cuisinière, Byakuran-sama ? demanda sa Véritable Couronne Funéraire du Nuage.

- Non, je n'ai rien fait de tel, mais je pense qu'il s'agit de Daisy, expliqua Byakuran, sans se départir de sa joie.

- Daisy ? » firent les quatre en chœur, interloqués.

A cet instant précis, le zombie fit son apparition, une marmite dans les mains. L'air apeuré qui ne quittait quasiment jamais les traits de son visage était renforcé par des yeux exorbités et sa crinière de cheveux verts emmêlés. Il était pitoyable, avec ses habits dépareillés, et son lapin rapiécé coincé sous son aisselle lui donnait un air de gamin. Mais c'était Daisy, la Véritable Couronne Funéraire du Soleil qu'ils connaissaient, et il semblait s'être découvert une vocation de cuisinier.

« - J'ai préparé quelque chose… Si vous voulez… » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, timide.

Les quatre subordonnés dévisagèrent Daisy, frappés par l'incrédulité. Et, avec leur supérieur, se concertèrent du regard, et décidèrent qu'il n'y avait pas à craindre, leur compagnon n'avait pas l'intention de les empoisonner volontairement.

Tous se rendirent dans la salle à manger pouvant accueillir 300 personnes, avec sa longue table en chêne ancienne traversant la pièce haute de plafond et aux murs couverts de boiseries dans toute sa longueur. La vaisselle en porcelaine fine était déposée sur la table, et Byakuran se plaça au bout. Les cinq Véritables Couronnes Funéraires se disputèrent pour se placer aux côtés de leur boss, et ce furent finalement au bout de quelques joutes verbales et paires de claques que Bluebell et Kikyo s'imposèrent fièrement, l'un à sa gauche, l'autre à sa droite. Les trois autres les toisèrent rageusement, et se laissèrent tomber sur la première chaise venue. Les Gardiens de la Pluie et du Nuage sourirent triomphalement, victorieux.

Daisy, qui avait été désavantagé lors de la confrontation récente parce qu'il portait la marmite la posa sur le meuble et souleva le couvercle. Une senteur alléchante se répandit, et tous en eurent l'eau à la bouche. De sa louche, le zombie servit une généreuse part à chacun, toutefois, il en donna plus que les autres à son boss, qui, lui, regardait avec attention ce qui se trouvait maintenant dans son couvert. Bluebell, Zakuro et Kikyo louchaient sur le dîner, eux aussi. Comment allaient-ils pouvoir avaler ne serait-ce qu'une bouchée de ce… truc gluant et marron ? Torikabuto plongea une cuillère dans la préparation et la souleva : le… bidule retomba avec de petits bruits dans l'assiette, morceau par morceau, lentement et grassement.

« - C'est comestible, barruw ? gronda Zakuro, se grattant son menton mal rasé.

- Tu n'as qu'à goûter, et tu sauras, baka ! caqueta Bluebell, en tirant lui tirant une petite langue rose.

- J'ai préparé ça car j'en avais assez, des marshmallows… Byakuran-sama, c'est très bon, mais… Mais au bout d'une semaine… Et donc… tremblota Daisy.

- Et tu veux nous tuer avec ta merde ? le coupa violemment la Véritable Couronne Funéraire de la Tempète.

- Tu te calmes, oui ? Je te rappelle que si on doit s'empiffrer de bonbons, c'est de ta faute, répliqua calmement Kikyo, car tu as bien tué la cuisinière car elle avait prévu un autre plat que celui que tu désirais, n'est-ce-pas ?

- De ta faute, de ta faute ! répéta celle aux cheveux bleus avec un sourire immense collé à la face, toute excitée.

- La ferme, sale gamine, laisse les adultes parler entre eux, maugréa salement Zakuro, une lueur mauvaise au fond des yeux. La ferme, ou je te garantis qu'on en restera pas là où on en est restés tout à l'heure, à l'entrainement, barruw. Sans Kikyo, tu serais en charpie… »

Bluebell, instinctivement, activa son anneau Mare de la Pluie. La pierre bleue se mit à luire d'une douce lumière de la même couleur et réfléchit sur le contenu son répertoire de techniques. Elle opta pour l'offensif : avec son collègue de la Tempête, il fallait frapper en premier et surtout ne pas lésiner sur la puissance. Elle exécuta _Bomba Ammonite_, l'une de ses attaques les plus fortes : sa main se liquéfia pour devenir un bloc pointu au bout et entièrement entouré d'eau.

Zakuro n'eut même pas à se servir de sa flamme : il saisit son assiette et la lança sur le visage de sa camarade, qui, sous le choc, désactiva sa technique. Son bras redevint normal. Outrée, humiliée, de la pâte visqueuse dégoulinante sur la totalité de son adorable minois, battue de la manière la plus ridicule qu'il soit, elle quitta la table sans un mot ni regard, faisant un vague geste de la main à son boss et se rendit dans sa chambre, sans se douter que Kikyo la suivait, voulant tenter de la réconforter. Elle ferma brutalement la porte et se rua sur son lit, enfouissant sa bobine dans les oreillers, sans faire attention à la nourriture qu'elle répandait sur ses draps. Elle ôta sauvagement le long manteau de cuir noir qui atterrit sur l'épaisse moquette bleue. Cet habit était bien trop grand pour elle, elle marchait dessus si elle ne faisait pas attention, et il la collait quand elle transpirait… mais c'était parce qu'elle ne portait rien dessous. Bluebell revêtait cette tenue de guerre pour faire honneur à Byakuran et aux Véritables Couronnes Funéraires.

Elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Elle était triste et furieuse contre elle jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Elle venait de se ridiculiser devant Byakuran. Elle se fichait des trois autres idiots. Au souvenir du rabaissement cuisant devant lui, ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité. Elle commença à se rouler avec furie sur le matelas, sa très longue chevelure bleue fouettait sa peau qui commença à devenir rouge.

« - Baka, baka, baka, s'insultait-elle, le chagrin présent dans ses cris. Baka, baka, baka ! Devant Byakuran-sama, en plus ! Byakuran-sama ne voudra plus de moi en tant que Véritable Couronne Funéraire, il me renverra, je ne le verrai plus. Je ne supporterai pas mon éloignement de Byakuran-sama, je n'y survivrai pas, j'ai besoin de ce sourire, de ce regard, j'ai besoin de son être… De sa proximité… Baka, baka… »

Elle continua ainsi toute la nuit.

Derrière la porte, Kikyo écoutait, attentif, recueillant chacune de ses paroles grâce à un enregistreur vocal.


	2. Frictions

Chapitre 2 :

Le lendemain matin, à sept heures tapantes, Bluebell se présentait dans le salon, ses draps tâchés de l'étrange mixture brune à la main. Elle alla dans la buanderie, les fourra dans la machine à laver et enclencha le mécanisme. Elle était la seule à savoir faire ça, dans le manoir. Son boss ne pourrait pas la renvoyer si elle lui prouvait qu'elle était indispensable au fonctionnement de la vie d'ici.

Après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps la nuit dernière, ses yeux saphir s'étaient asséchés et personne n'aurait pu deviner ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Son visage était maintenant serein, apaisé, déterminé et confiant. Il ne restait rien de l'angoisse, l'éplorement, la détresse et du chagrin qui avaient ravagé ses traits fins et réguliers hier. Elle comptait faire le maximum pour rester dans les bonnes grâces du beau possesseur de la bague Mare du Ciel. Elle devait demeurer ici. Elle ne pouvait pas être remplacée, elle ne le devait pas, elle n'y survivrai pas, si jamais…

Bluebell arrêta le cours de ses pensées, inspira, expira. Elle était forte, son rang le prouvait. Hors de question de se laisser engloutir par ses sentiments, si étranges et déstabilisants qu'ils furent. Etranges, déstabilisants et à la fois doux, tendres… Elle secoua la tête.

L'unique membre féminin des Gardiens Millefiore se rendit dans l'immensité verte et commença à s'entrainer, déterminé. C'était un rite qu'elle s'était imposée : chaque matin, elle améliorait ses capacités pour garder son niveau – déjà très élevé – et sans cesse, s'améliorer. Elle commença par un exercice de coordination : elle s'initiait à trouver les meilleures combinaisons pour lancer ses techniques. Celle qui marchait le mieux était sans nulle doute l'ouverture de sa boite arme sur ses ennemis d'abord pour les affaiblir puis l'utilisation de _Bomba Ammonite _pour les achever.

Pendant ce temps, Byakuran se levait. Il émergeait d'un profond sommeil, un sommeil sans rêves. Il avait l'impression de s'être endormi à peine quelques secondes plus tôt. C'était vraiment troublant. Il se redressa et s'étira de façon alanguie, en écartant le plus possible les bras, et sa colonne vertébrale craqua. Puis il s'écroula sur ses oreillers, un sourire satisfait fixé aux lèvres. « Je ressemble à une étoile de mer », songea-t-il, bras et jambes étendus aux quatre coins de son lit double. D'un geste nonchalant, il repoussa l'épaisse couverture bleue qui lui tenait trop chaud et en voulant consulter l'heure, et à côté de la petite horloge numérique, il vit la photo sur laquelle il posait en compagnie de ses Véritables Couronnes Funéraires. Lui, au centre, agrippée à son bras droit, sa subordonnée aux cheveux bleus dont Kikyo avait saisi l'épaule. Assis juste devant son boss, Zakuro, plus préoccupé par la fleur qu'il tenait entre l'annulaire et l'auriculaire que par l'objectif. A la gauche de Byakuran se trouvaient Torikabuto et Daisy, ce dernier toujours avec son éternelle peluche. Ghost était accroupi aux pieds de Bluebell. Tous les gardiens s'étaient habillés de leurs tenues de cuir, tous avaient positionné leur pouce et leur index sur leur mâchoire, menton dans le creux de la paume. Et l'homme aux cheveux argentés, lui, avait encore cet impérissable sourire…

Byakuran parcourut l'image du regard. Il se souvenait de cette journée : Bluebell et Zakuro avaient fait connaissance, et depuis ce jour, leur antipathie réciproque persistait. Ils ne s'aimaient pas, et collaboraient avec difficulté, mais à chaque fois, lorsqu'ils étaient couplé au cours d'une mission, les résultats étaient sensationnels. Ils ne fournissaient pas plus d'efforts que pour une autre mission, mais leur duo fonctionnait à la perfection, pour une raison inexplicable. Un véritable mystère.

Ses yeux violets se portèrent à nouveau sur sa Gardienne de la Pluie. Au début, il l'avait prise pour sa petite sœur. Il l'appréciait énormément. Il tenait plus à elle qu'au si dévoué Kikyo, mais ses sentiments envers elle n'étaient pas les mêmes que ceux envers celui à la longue tignasse verte. Il avait compris que ce n'était plus des sentiments qu'on attribuait à un subordonné, aussi précieux soit-il. Il s'était très profondément attaché à elle, au fil du temps. Il avait envie de la câliner, de prendre soin d'elle, de la protéger. Mais elle pouvait très bien se protéger toute seule. Elle n'était pas rang S pour rien…

Quand il n'avait rien à faire, il pensait à elle. Et partout où il allait, il y avait toujours un élément qui ramenait ses pensées vers elle. Les remarques narquoises de Zakuro sur elle le touchaient autant que leur destinataire. Quand il s'éloignait d'elle, il lui semblait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose de primordial et quand il la revoyait au bout d'un temps non négligeable, cette partie lui revenait, comblait ce manque. Quand une autre Véritable Couronne Funéraire l'effleurait, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à sa place, et quand c'était lui qui l'effleurait, sa peau était parcourue de frissons et les heures d'après, il était aux anges, il se sentait invincible. Il tentait de s'imaginer, lui et elle, dix ans plus tard, avec différents scénarios. Il trouvait amusante la plus bête de ses répliques, et dans sa bouche, « baka » n'était plus une insulte. Elle aurait pu le traiter de « baka » toute la journée, il aurait été projeté au paroxysme du bonheur. Il voulait s'enterrer lorsqu'elle l'envoyait balader. Il aimait lui faire plaisir.

Hier soir, quand Zakuro lui avait lancé l'assiette au visage, il avait d'abord été un peu déstabilisé, mais avait gardé sa façade. Puis au moment où il avait vu, sous la nourriture, l'expression faciale de Bluebell, il s'était senti très mal. Interdit, il l'avait vue disparaître, esquissant un vague geste dans sa direction, et Kikyo courir après elle… Et, toujours impassible, il avait engagé la conversation sur les boites armes. Il ne s'était pas reconnu.

Byakuran secoua sa tête vigoureusement, comme pour faire sortir toutes ces pensées auxquelles il avait laissé libre cours durant quelques minutes, qu'il ne pourrait malheureusement jamais effacer. En seulement une poignée d'instants, il avait admis ce qu'il avait refusé d'accepter durant des années.

Il se leva et attrapa un paquet de marshmallows à moitié entamé qui gisait sur la moquette. Il en prit une pleine poignée et l'introduit dans sa bouche. Il les avala sans laisser le temps aux douceurs de fondre. Recommença. Il se doucha en prenant son temps et s'habilla de sa tenue du White Spell, et descendit à la salle des ordinateurs et en activa un. Aujourd'hui, une importante téléconférence avec les hauts gradés du QG se tenait, il se devait d'être le plus impliqué possible. Il convoqua Kikyo, son aide lui était grande. Son Gardien du Nuage était d'un conseil clairvoyant et avisé, toujours réfléchi. Son calme, sa réflexion, son assurance constituaient un grand atout.

Le possesseur de l'anneau Mare à la gemme violette arriva et s'inclina avec respect devant son boss, qui l'accueillit avec son sourire habituel. Les deux hommes se saluèrent brièvement, mais avec une courtoisie qui démontrait qu'ils se connaissaient depuis beaucoup de temps, et qu'ils se faisaient mutuellement confiance.

Kikyo prit place à côté de Byakuran et déposa devant eux quelques dossiers volumineux.

« - Qu'avons-nous ici, Kikyo-kun ? fit Byakuran, jovial.

- Ha-han, voici ce la répartition du budget Millefiore, comme les conseillers estiment qu'il devra être. Ils pensent que nous devrons mettre l'accent sur les soins plutôt que la formation de nouvelles troupes, tout en réduisant nos achats d'appareils de haute technologie. Comme ils veulent cesser d'entrainer de nouveaux combattants, ils estiment aussi qu'il est évident qu'il faut réduire l'acquisition des gemmes canalisatrices d'énergie de la détermination, expliqua son inférieur.

- Et où va donc passer cet argent ainsi économisé ?

- Le garder bien à l'abri dans les coffres des Millefiore, dans le cas où nous subirions un coup dur, ha-han…

- Voyons, Kikyo-kun, tu n'es tout de même pas si naïf. Nous savons tous les deux que tout ça ira dans leurs poches une fois que nous aurons le dos tourné. Ils ne veulent que ça… Quelle est la somme totale qu'ils espéraient empocher… ou économiser, comme ils diront ?

- Ca avoisine le milliard. Qu'allez-vous leur dire ?

- D'aller en entuber un autre, tiens ! lança Byakuran, en éclatant d'un rire cristallin. Je leur ferai comprendre, à mots couverts, que j'ai deviné leurs intentions, mais je leur promettrai un joli petit pécule, ça les calmera jusqu'à la prochaine réunion de ce style.

- C'est ingénieux. Vous conservez ainsi leur fidélité.

- De toutes façons, ils savent très bien qu'ils n'ont aucun intérêt à aller voir ailleurs. Ils en savent trop sur les Millefiore pour que je puisse les laisser partir en me laissant juste une lettre de démission. Je ne peux pas me permettre de les laisser filer entre mes doigts. Alors, je préfère qu'ils restent à mes côtés, peu importe ce que ça coûtera. Ils partent, ils meurent. Ils ont été prévenus. Et puis, ils sont très utile : ce sont eux qui gèrent l'organisation depuis que nous sommes dans ce manoir, tous ensemble.

- Mais si vous les laissez aux commandent, ha-han, n'avez-vous pas peur de vous faire doubler ?

- Pas du tout ! Si je suis assez souvent en déplacement, c'est justement pour ne pas me laisser rouler dans la farine. Ils ont régulièrement besoin de ma signature, et j'étudie soigneusement toute la paperasse qu'ils me présentent. Et pour ne pas craindre une imitation, j'utilise un marquage de mon anneau Mare absolument inimitable ! Rassuré, Kikyo-kun ?

- Je ne me suis jamais inquiété, Byakuran-sama. Je n'ai jamais douté de vous, à aucun mo… »

Ils furent coupés par un son grave qui indiquait que la liaison entre le QG où se trouvaient tous les conseilleurs réunis et le manoir était établie. Des têtes familières apparurent sur l'écran géant, et Byakuran régla la caméra en mode panoramique, de façon à voir tous ses interlocuteurs en même temps. Kikyo plaça sur ses oreilles un casqué muni d'un micro et en donna un à son boss, qui le chaussa d'un geste habile.

« - Messieurs, m'entendez-vous ? articulait lentement Tashiro, le plus gradé autour de la table en verre du QG.

- Nous vous recevons parfaitement, messieurs, parla Kikyo.

- Je vous propose de débuter cette réunion sans plus attendre », suggéra Byakuran.

Quelques heures plus tard, quand le chef des Millefiore rendit son casque à Kikyo, il avait l'impression d'être passé à côté de quelque chose. Cette réunion l'avait ennuyé, il n'avait pas cessé de bailler. Il aurait voulu être dans son lit. Comme prévu, Tashiro et les autres avaient tenté de placer de l'argent à un endroit certain, au fond de comptes bancaires que jamais il n'aurait revus. Il leur offrit une prime, et, dès lors, chacun, autour de la table du QG devint soumis à ses désirs. Il connaissait bien ce genre d'individus. Et puis, pire que tout, il avait manqué de marshmallows…

Vautré sur sa chaise, Byakuran défit la fermeture éclair de sa veste du White Spell, laissant apparaître un T-shirt gris. Il soupira longuement, ferma les yeux et posa le front sur la table qui lui faisait face, au milieu des dossiers qu'ils venaient d'étudier à la loupe.

Kikyo mit de l'ordre dans les feuilles éparpillées sur la table. L'une d'elles s'envola et atterrit sur le sol. Il se pencha pour la ramasser, et quand il s'inclina, le petit enregistreur dans sa poche droite tomba sur la moquette qui amortit si bien le bruit de la chute que celui aux cheveux verts n'entendit aucun son.

Bluebell venait de terminer son entrainement. En sueur, elle revint vers l'imposante bâtisse et s'assit sur les petites marches en pierres blanches devant la double porte d'entrée. Elle appuya son dos contre un pot de fleur en terre cuite aussi grand qu'elle quand elle se tenait debout. Elle laissa le soleil, à cette heure-ci haut dans le ciel, caresser sa peau. Elle appréciait cette douce sensation de chaleur lui rôtissait le derme. C'était si agréable… Et ça l'aurait été encore plus si elle avait été calée dans les bras musclés d'une certaine personne aux yeux violets et aux cheveux argentés… Décidément, le boss hantait ses pensées les plus anodines !

Son ventre grogna : elle avait faim, très faim. Elle n'avait rien mangé depuis vingt-quatre heures : son dernier repas, constitué de marshmallows, remontait à hier, même heure. Elle gémit, épuisée, et se releva, sans écouter ses muscles, longs et fins, la tirailler cruellement. Elle aurait aimé qu'il y ait un lac, tout près, pour qu'elle puisse s'y prélasser des heures entières, faisant la planche ou activant son Ouverture Sanglante. C'était injuste : quand Byakuran leur avait annoncé qu'ils iraient tous habiter dans ce manoir – sauf Ghost, retenu à Vendicare – il leur avait demandé s'ils avaient une requête concernant l'habitat : sa taille, son emplacement… Leurs désirs seraient exaucés, qu'il avait dit. Mais quand elle avait demandé à son boss si elle pourrait avoir un lac, il n'avait pas refusé, il lui avait dit qu'il en ferait aménager un. Ces paroles remontaient déjà à six mois, et rien n'avait encore été entrepris. Pour la faire patienter, il lui avait expliqué que les baignoires et les piscines existaient.

Une baignoire ? Une piscine ! « Il se fiche de moi, ou quoi ? » songea-t-elle. Elle trouvait le chlore des piscines trop désagréable et aucune baignoire ne la satisferait. Pas assez de profondeur, pas assez de place, l'eau n'était pas comme elle l'aimait… Trop de défauts. Elle se contentait de la pluie. La pluie seulement, alors que Zakuro, lui, se vautrait dans la lave qui se déversait du volcan situé non loin de là ! Il partait plusieurs heures et revenait, une expression de félicité gravée sur son faciès, passant sa main dans ses cheveux frisés, comme quand il était content. Cette pensée rappela à Bluebell à quel point elle était furieuse contre lui. D'habitude, elle ne l'appréciait pas mais elle tolérait ses moqueries, n'y prêtant aucune attention, mais l'outrage qu'il lui avait fait subir hier lui restait en travers de la gorge. Elle prendrait sa revanche, elle lui rendrait ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer au centuple. Plus il dégusterait, plus elle serait contente.

Absorbée par ses différentes idées de représailles, elle n'entendit pas Zakuro et Daisy s'approcher. Les paroles du premier la prirent au dépourvu :

« - Bluebell, tu bloques le passage, bouge tes fesses, râla le roux, de mauvaise humeur, visiblement. Barruw !

- Comme si je te gênais, baka ! protesta la Gardienne Millefiore de la Pluie, désarçonnée. Tu peux largement passer !

- Je t'assure que non, petite idiote ! Dégage, maintenant !

Bluebell, excédée, se leva et décocha un coup de pied rageur dans le tibia de celui qui l'agaçait, qui lui retourna une droite qu'elle ne vit pas venir. Il l'avait frappé avec la main sur laquelle il avait enfilé son anneau, et la joue de la fillette la fit souffrir et une entaille profonde se dessina. Le sang rouge vif commença à s'écouler, goute par goute, roulant sur sa joue rebondie. La colère la submergea et animée par la fureur, elle se rua sur son agresseur. Seulement, elle sentit quelque chose de noueux la retenir au niveau de la taille. Elle se tourna et vit Kikyo, sa bague luisant d'une couleur violette. Il utilisait de longues lianes pour l'arrêter. Coupée en plein élan, elle tomba. Elle lutta, se tortillant et essayant de s'extraire de sa prison verdâtre, mais la pression était bien trop forte, et elle abandonna. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, enragée à l'idée que tout le monde se ligue contre elle.

« - Ha-han, ne t'abaisse pas à ton niveau, Bluebell, lui dit Kikyo, la libérant. Il n'en vaut pas le coup…

- Kikyo, ne t'en mêle pas ! Je veux lui rendre l'affront qu'il m'a fait supporter hier, à ce baka !

- C'est vrai, laisse-nous, Kikyo », fit Zakuro.

« Pour une fois que Zakuro et Bluebell sont du même avis… Et il faut que ce soit pour s'entre-tuer ! » se dit Daisy.

« - Réfléchissez, tous les deux, comment voulez vous être utiles à Byakuran-sama si vous vous blessez ? Et stupidement, en plus ? Il sera fâché, les sermonna Kikyo, toujours aussi calme. Serrez vous la main, faites vous un bisou, mais cessez ces enfantillages, c'est d'un lassant !

- Je trouve ces disputes amusantes, intervint Daisy. Ca met de l'ambiance…

- Toi, on ne t'a rien demandé, ha-han. Ne leur fourre pas de mauvaises idées dans la caboche, répliqua celui aux longs cheveux verts. Et tu parles d'une ambiance, soupira-t-il. La bonne entente est primordiale, c'est aussi ce qui fait la force en combat. Comment voulez vous avoir le dessus si vous n'êtes pas en accord ? »

« Sauf pour vous deux, Bluebell et Zakuro. Vous ne vous appréciez pas et pourtant, vous êtes si performants, en duo. » pensa-t-il, perplexe.

« - Bluebell est méchante, elle n'a pas mangé ce que j'avais préparé, hier, au dîner, bouda Daisy, du reproche dans la voix.

- Mais comment pouvait-on manger…ça, baka ? répondit-elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'é… c'était très bon, Byakuran-sama me l'a dit. Il s'est resservi. Et tout le monde a terminé son assiette, sauf toi…

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de goûter, se défendit-elle, venimeuse, en jetant un regard noir à Zakuro, qui ricana avec un petit sourire moqueur. Et puis… c'était quoi, au juste ?

- Une préparation secrète. Tu n'es pas gentille, pas gentille… Tu ne mérites pas que j'aie pris du temps à cuisiner. Tu es méchante, méchante…

- Non, mais ça ne va pas commencer, entre vous deux ! s'insurgea Kikyo. Nous n'avons qu'à demander à Torikabuto de nous rejoindre, pendant que nous y sommes ? Et pourquoi pas faire venir Ghost de Vendicare pour nous donner son avis, qu'en pensez vous ? Ha-han, vous êtes intenables, si je n'étais pas là, vous vous seriez déjà entretués ! Un prochain crêpage de chignon, et je vous promet que je préviens Byakuran-sama ! Nous sommes des gens civilisés, pas des animaux qui se sautent à la gorge pour un oui ou pour un non », les réprimanda-t-il, posément.

Il fourra les mains dans les poches de son manteau , et dans celle de droite, sa main ne rencontra rien. Une vague d'angoisse le parcouru. Il l'agita, plongeant le plus possible dans le morceau de tissu, mais il ne sentit rien de plus sous ses doigts que le cuir de son habit…

Quelques étages plus haut, Byakuran s'éveillait d'une sieste réparatrice. Il survola la salle de ses yeux et soupira, se remémorant la téléconférence. Le pire était passé, la prochaine fois serait pour l'année suivante. Il posa ses pieds sur la tranche de la table et recula sa chaise, en poussant avec ses jambes. Mais l'enregistreur, qui se trouvait derrière l'un des pieds du siège, fit dévier le fauteuil qui gita sur la gauche. Le chef des Millefiore tomba les quatre fers en l'air au sol, se cognant la tête sur le bord du petit appareil noir au boitier très résistant. Il se retourna et vit l'enregistreur. Etait-ce à Kikyo ? Quand et pourquoi s'en était-il servi ? Il fronça les fourcils, curieux et un peu méfiant, et le mit en marche…


End file.
